Do You Wanna Be A Superstar?
by RideTheSwirlySlide
Summary: SLASH OC fic! Don't like, don't read    NOT a Cargan!


"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to Ally's house? I don't want you getting mugged or anything on the way over.." my older brother Carlitos rambled on. "Carlos" I said, he stopped and gave me a look to go on, "I'll be fine, I want to walk anyway." I said with a fake smile. If I was really going to sleep over Ally's house, yeah I'd want a ride, but I was far from doing that. I was _really _going down to the local strip club and, well, you guessed it, stripping. Carlitos didn't know about this, though, and I wasn't planning on telling him, or Kendall, or James, or even Logan. The only people who knew were me, my best friend Ally, and everyone I flashed. Carlos frowned, he hated when I said I didn't want him to come with me, he _always _wanted to be there incase I needed protection. "You sure?" he asked again finally after a moment of silence. "Yeah, I'll be fine" I said before going over to him and giving him a big hug. He embraced me tightly and then let me go. "Have fun and if you need me, call me." he said and I rolled my eyes, like I didn't already know to call him. I took a quick glance at my watch, I needed to be down there in a half hour. "Yup, okay, gotta go, bye." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. As I shut the door, I let out a sigh of relief. Another night uncaught by the bro-popo.

As I walked onto the stage, with all my body glitter on, I felt good. I felt pretty, and I felt like giving a kickass show. As I looked into the crowd however, I felt my heartbeat stop instantly. There, in the first fucking row, was Logan. Logan Mitchell, the math nerd, and he was waiting for me to strip. I gulped nervously as I strutted onto the stage looking sexy. _Okay Cameron, you can do this. Just pretend like he isn't there, yeah, that will work. _I gave myself a peptalk, and smiled to the fans. I started off by pole dancing, and then, came the time to walk down and strip. I started walking down the stage and walked over to the first table, I took off my shirt. I walked over to the second table, I took off my shoes. I went over to table three, I took my pants off. I went to table four and I was frozen again, Logan was staring right at me, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. I gulped nervously again as I took off my underwear, exposing myself completely. I felt my face turn bright red as Logan whistled and reached out to squeeze my asscheeks. As I made my way backstage, I could still feel Logan's eyes on me. _What have you gotten yourself into? _was the only thought on my mind.

After I got changed, washed the glitter off my body, and gathered my money, I was out the door. As I was walking down the street, I saw a shadow behind me..following me! I started to panic quietly, but quickly relaxed when I realized it was just Logan. "Hey sexy" he slurred, I knew he had been drinking. I sighed. "Yes Logan?" I asked, a little too anxiously. He smiled a crooked smile at me, and my heart jumped. "You were soooooo sexy tonight I got a boner" he said and did a silly little giggle. I nervously smiled at him and kept walking. He ran after me and stood infront of me. "I'm gonna bring you home and we're gonna have fuunn yupp" he sing-songed and I started getting a little scared. "Logan, I'm going over to Ally's house, and you're going to go home, NOT tell Carlos, and throw up tomorrow." I said, smirking a little on the inside. "No, I'm gonna bring you home baby, don't worry." he slurred, and advanced on me, and picked me up wedding style. "LOGAN! LET ME GO! I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" I screamed at him, fuming. Logan didn't let me go, however, and carried me all the way back to the Palm Woods.

Once we reached the lobby, Logan was still unaffected by my kicks, and I was getting warn out. He carried me into the elevator, and pushed the button for our floor. He carried me all the way back to apartment 2J, and opened the door. I saw Carlos sitting on the couch, watching something about monster trucks and kittens, and then looked over at us and gaped. "Logan why the hell are you carrying Cameron?" he asked, and you could hear his anger rising. Logan giggled. "I took him from the strip club, he was a really good dancer" he said with another stupid grin that I couldn't help but smile at. Wait what? "What do you mean 'strip club' he was sleeping over at Ally's." Carlos asked confused. Uh oh. Carlos quickly realized what was going on and gasped. "HOW CAN YOU BE A STRIPPER CAMERON?" Carlos shouted and I winced at the loudness of his voice. Logan grabbed my hand and sat with me on the couch as I told my long story.

The next morning, I woke up in a slight haze. _Had_ last night really happened, or was it a dream? I got out of bed and I made my way to the kitchen area. I saw Carlos sitting there eating his cereal and I gave him a hug. "Hey bro." I said and smiled. He gave me a look, and right then and there, I knew last night was real. "You're not going out alone for a while mister." he said very sternly. I frowned, like supervision was really going to help me stop. "Okay whatever Carlos." I said a little irratated. "I just want you to be safe. I love you Cameron, and stripping for strange men isn't very safe!" he started getting a little more angry. "Fine, you know what, whatever!" I screamed, stomping down the hall and into my room. I huffed as I slammed my door. The _nerve _of some people! I jumped on my bed and felt water covering over my eyes. Ugh, just what I wanted. I heard a knock at my door, and when I didn't anwser, Logan came in. His hair was all messed up and he looked like he was suffering from his hangover. "I just wanted to apologize for last night..but I do really like you." he said to me and I blushed. Would it be totally wrong if I dated my older brothers best friend? He sat down next to me and started to kiss me. I kissed back. I guess it's not such a bad thing.

I woke up with a sharp gasp in the middle of the night. "Geez, that was a scary dream." I said outloud. "What was it about, babe?" a voice next to me made me jump. I looked over quickly and Logan was laying next to me, shirtless, and giving me a concerned look. "Oh..I actually forgot now, to be honest." I said, frowning a little. Logan chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, and I melted into his touch. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from whatever was in your dream." he said, and then fell asleep with me in his arms. I smiled and snuggled closer to his him, trying to soak up as much of his warmth as I possibly could. He tightened his grip slightly and I put my head on his chest. As soon as my head made contact with his body, I was out like a light.

I pouted as I was sitting in the lounge chair at the Palm Woods pool. Today it was James's turn to watch me. _Greeeaat I get to hang out with a guy who plays with his hair all day _I thought, a little pissed off. James was watching me intently as I made a move, and I rolled my eyes. "Geez dude, I'm not gonna pull out a gun and kill people to get to the strip club!" I yelled at him and he frowned. "Sorry, I'm just following your brother's orders." he said sheepishly. I sighed and closed my eyes. As I was starting to lose consiousness, Logan came and sat next to me. "Hey baby." he said a little shyly. I giggled, I always loved it when he was shy. I scooted closer and he blushed. "Heyy." I said happily. "S-So I was thinking...w-would you like t-to go to the m-movies with m-me?" he asked, and I threw my arms around his neck. I wispered in his ear seductively. "Of course, pick me up at 8." As I pulled away I smiled when I saw he blushed even more. I giggled and got up, leaving the pool, with James _right _behind me.


End file.
